


we have scars to cover

by ohmcgee



Series: ohmcgee's mallverse [52]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Retail, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, mallverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 06:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8612413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmcgee/pseuds/ohmcgee
Summary: The song playing on the radio changes all of a sudden to something slow, some Indie song Jay listens to all the time and Roy forgets what he was talking about.





	

**Author's Note:**

> timeline notes: pre-Tim

“He’s kind of perfect, you know?” 

Roy’s on his fifth -- ninth -- eleventh shot of tequila, tucked back on Grace’s couch with some brick shithouse motherfucker who’s been nursing the same Yuengling for the past hour. He doesn’t say much, which is cool, Roy’s not looking to be real sociable tonight. Everyone else is dancing or smoking up, sneaking off to whatever room is empty to get head or get laid and Roy --

Roy just wants to stop thinking for a while. 

“Yeah,” the guy says. His voice is deep, but in that nice, calming way that makes Roy want to lay his head on his shoulder and make him tell him a story. “I might know the type.”

Roy takes another shot and leans against him. He smells real good, like Marlboros and whiskey and the really expensive cologne from the department stores and Roy kinda wishes he could just --

“Maybe tell me your name before you climb in my lap,” the guy says, raising an eyebrow at him, and Roy just grins at him. He already likes this dude a lot. 

“I’m Roy. Me and Grace play together sometimes.”

“Ah,” the guy says. “Yeah I think I’ve heard her mention you before. I’m M, just met Grace last week. She helped me get this bouncing job at the bar she works at.”

“She’s great,” Roy says. “Are you one of her special friends?”

M snorts. “Not really my type.”

“Mm,” Roy says. “You’re missin’ out. Girl fucks like a tiger. Claws and all.”

“I bet,” M hums. “You’re bi, then?”

“Or whatever,” Roy says, checking out the hard lines beneath M’s black shirt. “You’re not, I take it.”

“Call me picky,” M smirks, taking a pull from his beer. Roy’s eyes just linger on the place where it was between his thick thighs. 

“You know what you like,” Roy shrugs. “There is definitely nothing wrong with that. I work with this guy that --”

The song playing on the radio changes all of a sudden to something slow, some Indie song Jay listens to all the time and Roy forgets what he was talking about. 

M looks at him when he slumps back against the couch. “You want to talk about who’s got you all fucked up?”

Roy blinks up at him. “Do you?”

M stares at him long and hard, takes one last pull from his beer then sets it down. “You wanna get out of here?”

Roy stands up and licks his lips. “Lead the way.”

 

: : :

 

“It’s just sex,” M says as he mouths at the underside of Roy’s jaw and Roy’s pushes his shirt up. “I can’t --”

“I know,” Roy says, tugging M’s shirt all the way off. “I get it. Trust me, I’m _so_ good with just sex.”

“Good,” M says, burying his hand in Roy’s hair and kissing him so hard Roy whimpers. “I hope you like it rough.”

“I hope you do,” Roy grins and shoves M hard enough that he stumbles and falls back onto the couch. 

M watches as Roy strips out of his shirt, his eyes trying to catalogue all the tattoos on his chest, but then Roy starts kicking his jeans and boxers off too and there’s even more. He’s not ripped like Apollo, but he’s still _cut_ , sexy little hips that M wants to get his mouth all _over_ , wants to see painted with bruises in the shape of his hands tomorrow. 

He unbuttons his jeans and starts pushing them off along with his underwear when Roy starts walking toward him, and when M gets them all the way off Roy just drops down between his thighs and wraps his hand around him, staring at his cock like he’s never seen one before. 

“This might be the most gorgeous dick I’ve ever seen,” Roy says before leaning in and wrapping his mouth around it and _moaning._ “Jesus christ, you’re fucking thick.”

M doesn’t roll his eyes because he knows it’s not a line. He knows he’s larger than average and he’s worried it’s going to be a problem until Roy swallows him down again, gagging a little when he takes him too far, but when he pulls back up he licks his lips and looks at M like he wants him to _ruin_ him. 

“That’s never happened,” he says, eyes sparkling, then dives right back in. 

M buries his hands in Roy’s hands and breathes out his nose, groaning when Roy gags again and again, but keeps going at each, keeps fucking his face on M’s cock, taking more and more of him with each try. 

“Come on,” Roy’s says, gasping for breath when he pulls off. “What are you waiting for? Fuck my mouth.”

M raises an eyebrow at him. He can barely take him doing it on his own, there’s no way he’ll be able to take M shoving his cock down his throat. 

“Come _on_ ,” Roy says. “You think I can’t handle it? Come on, M. I _want_ it.”

“Fuck,” M hisses and twists his fingers around Roy’s hair and brings his face back down to his cock. Roy opens his mouth wide and M groans as he slides right into that hot, wet heat, all the way back to the back of his throat, grunts when he meets the resistance there and hears Roy moans for it, sees him drooling out the corners of his mouth, his eyes wide open and looking at him. “Fuck, look at you. This what you need? To choke on my cock?”

Roy’s eyes flutter closed and he moans louder this time, digging his nails into M’s thighs as M grips his face and starts to fuck it, holding Roy’s mouth exactly where he wants it.

“Christ, that’s hot,” M murmurs. “Your mouth looks _good_ stretched around me. You want me to come all over it?”

Roy pulls off then, taking heaving breaths, and shakes his head. He walks over on his knees to his jeans and pulls out a pack of lube and a condom. 

“Need you in me,” He says, his mouth fucking _destroyed_ , and he rips the condom open with his teeth and starts rolling it on M. “I need _this_ in me.”

Then he’s climbing up and getting in M’s lap, slicking M up with the lube and straddling him and M settles his hands on Roy’s hips. “You sure you want it this way,” he says. “Might be easier if we --”

Roy reaches back and starts easing down on him and M completely forgets what he was saying. 

“Wanted to sit on your cock on soon as I saw you tonight,” Roy says, sweat beading along his hairline. “Wanna ride you till you fucking pop and don’t you fucking dare hold back. I can _take_ it, alright?”

“You keep saying that,” M says, raising one hand to cup Roy’s face, stroke his cheek with his thumb. “I think you need it so bad you don’t care if it hurts.”

“Don’t,” Roy mumbles, pushing himself even lower onto M’s cock, biting his lip as he stretches around. “I don’t. I --”

“ _Roy_ ,” M says, grabbing his face in both hands to make Roy look at him. “I know you’re fucked up over somebody. So am I. I know exactly what this is, but I am _not_ going to hurt you, so if that’s what you want you can fucking --”

Roy kisses him, M knows, just to get him to shut up, but at least he stops trying to push himself. He relaxes, lets M push his tongue in his mouth, and starts making nice, soft noises instead of the desperate, broken ones he was making. 

“Sorry,” he murmurs against M’s jaw and M silently accepts it, reaching between them to curl his hand around Roy’s dick. “ _Yes,_ , fuck.”

“Slowly,” M says, gripping Roy’s hip with the other hand and Roy listens this time, breathing against the side of M’s face as he lowers himself the rest of the way while M strokes him slowly. “Goddamn, Roy. That’s --”

“God, please,” Roy gasps and M can’t hold back any longer. When he thinks Roy can take it he puts both hands back on his hips and lifts Roy up a little, then fucks back up into him, drawing a ragged, loud groan out of Roy’s mouth. “ _Fuck._ ”

“Yeah,” M growls out, moving Roy’s hands to his shoulders. “I want you to control it.”

“Yeah?” Roy asks, sitting back in M’s lap and looking at him. “You want me to ride you?”

“ _Fuck_ yes,” M groans when Roy starts moving, his nails digging little half moons into M’s skin as he pushes himself up and down, his own cock dragging against M’s stomach with each movement. “Goddamn, you’re tight.”

Roy bites his lip and shakes his head. Sweat’s pouring down his face as he bounces in M’s lap. “You’re just fucking _big_ ,” he says. “Never felt this full, fuck.”

M sits up and wraps his arms around Roy like a cage, brings their mouths together and fucks his tongue into Roy’s mouth. He fucks up into Roy as Roy rides him and they moan into each other’s mouths until M feels Roy’s nails break the skin and Roy screams for him, muscles clenching tight around M’s dick as he comes, smearing it all over M’s stomach in the process. 

“Fuck,” M pants. “Fuck, Roy. _Fuck --_ ”

M comes hard and long, buried inside Roy, head rested on Roy’s shoulder, shuddering every time his cock pulses inside of him. He hasn’t come that hard in ages, hasn’t worked for it that hard in even longer. Every muscle in his body burns like he just worked out for hours. It’s exactly what he needed. 

When Roy passes out the second he leaves the room to clean up, M just lets him sleep. He thinks maybe it’s exactly what Roy needed too.


End file.
